


The One I Call My Own [fanmix]

by suchselfishprayers



Series: heathens kiss softly [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanfic Soundtrack, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchselfishprayers/pseuds/suchselfishprayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for my fanfic of the same title</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One I Call My Own [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this here for a while. Whenever I write I always have music on and mixes usually come together naturally. In particular the music in The Walking Dead struck a chord in me, given my cultural background, so you'll find similar styled music here. Hope you enjoy this mix!

**THE ONE I CALL MY OWN** || fanmix soundtrack [[ **LISTEN**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2F8tracks.com%2Fsuchselfishprayers%2Fthe-one-i-call-my-own&t=YzAwYmZjOGZjNTMwZmZkOThjYTIwYmU3OGM3OGZhZWY5OTM2M2ZjYywzdDZ6cGhnSw%3D%3D) | [**DOWNLOAD**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fapp.box.com%2Fs%2Fxqj8qid5a6udrsmsslj0kx1savwv7hna&t=ZWUxODA2YmZkY2Q4OTZmMDkzYzhjNGU4ZDQxYjkwYzRkOTc0ZDRlZCwzdDZ6cGhnSw%3D%3D)]  


A collection of songs that helped inspired my fic of the same title. 

**Birds and Stars** _Elephant Revival_  
In the backdrop of the night  
I melt into the starry light  
The moon pushes and pulls the tides  
Tempts a soul to stay alive  
Once again for you I fall  
Underneath the million stars  
How could you ever have enough?

**Lonely Hands** _Angus & Julia Stone_  
God….  
You make me wanna feel  
Things….  
I’ve never felt before  
God….  
You make me wanna feel  
Did I say I’m just a boy?

**Running** _Delta Spirit_    
hold the light my love  
You know I’d done  
and I’m doomed  
With a gun against my head  
gun against my head  
I hold myself hostage

**Final Escape** _Elsiane_    
You always want me to be a part of you  
You always taught me to be alive with you  
This is the time and the place and the moment  
Feeling the way that I do

**Young Men Dead** _The Black Angels_    
And outta black a figure forms a soldier in the sky  
With a drop of love, trying to set you free  
Run for the hills, pick up your feet and lets go  
We did our jobs, pick up speed now lets move  
The trees cant grow without the sun in their eyes  
And we can’t live if we’re too afraid to die.

**Darkside of my Heart** _Andi Wolf_    
You skin is so pale like the moon through a frosted veil   
And your eyes painted black like my mind and I don’t want it back  
You stretch out your hand and your lips spoke just one command  
And those words in my head like ghosts dancing round my bed  
Cause I’m falling down every single step I take  
And I’m crawling round looking for one last mistake  
You and I together alone should I have known  
Did you go right from the start  
To the darkside of my heart

**Cosmic Love (cover)** _Hermitage Green_    
I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map   
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you

**Black** _Kari Kimmel_    
All the rules are changing now   
You’re living in sin  
Everything around you is caving in  
All you’re holding on to  
Slipping like water through your hands

**Take Me to Church** _Hozier_    
No masters or kings when the ritual begins   
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean  
Amen. Amen. Amen

**Hard Life** _Bear’s Den_    
Break bread and drink red   
Choose lust of the heart over love of the flesh  
You’re daddy did wrong so you’d do right  
But your baby’s not sleep beside you tonight  
Tonight, such a hard life  
Such a hard life

**Take Me to the Fire** _Ghost and Gale_    
Set alight my soul, set alight my pain   
Let the shadows come  
We will send them down, down, down, down  
Raising up the light that we’ve stolen  
Raising up the light that we’ve stolen  
Raising up the light that we’ve stolen  
Two become one to rise above the shuddering fire.

**Warm Shadow** _Fink_    
I don’t want another day to break   
Take our, steal our night away  
Warm shadow  
Warm shadow  
Won’t you cast yourself on me  
What you got in store for me  
Keep those eyes closed, next to me

**Feral Love (live)** _Chelsea Wolfe_    
Run from the light   
Your eyes black like an animal  
Deep in the wander  
and care for no one but the offspring of your mind  
Run from the one who comes to find you  
Wait for the night that comes to hide  
Your eyes black like an animal  
Black like an animal

**Body of a Man** _Deb Talan_    
I like for you to be   
still in my sky at twilight  
thinking, tangling shadows  
here I love you  
boy lithe and tawny, tonight  
I can write the song of despair

**Bad Things (cover)** _Kim Guy_    
When you came in the air went out   
And all those shadows there filled up with doubt  
I don’t know who you think you are  
But before the night is through  
I wanna do bad things with you  
I wanna do real bad things with you

**Biting Down (cover)** _Must be the Holy Ghost_    
Breathed so deep I thought I’d drown   
It feels better biting down  
Listen to the beats resound  
It feels better biting down  
It feels better biting down

**Eavesdrop (alternative version)** _The Civil Wars_    
I can’t pull you closer than this   
It’s just you and the moon on my skin  
Oh, who says it ever has to end  
Oh, don’t say that it’s over  
Oh, no, say it ain’t so  
Let’s let the stars watch, let them stare  
Let the wind eavesdrop, I don’t care  
For all that we’ve got don’t let go

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment/question/etc. Thanks for listening!


End file.
